A Twisted Destiny
by Kallie
Summary: What if Mia was captured by the Dynasty before she met the Ronins? How would that change everything?
1. Prologue

A Twisted Destiny 

A Twisted Destiny

By: Kallie

Prologue

A little girl with red hair ran towards her parents. She was a few feet away from them when her mother let out a piercing scream. She collapsed and was soon followed by her husband. The little girl stared wide eyed and started to cry. She was grabbed from behind and carried away.

"Let me go! I want my Mommy!" She cried at the top of her lungs. She was rewarded with a slap to her head. She gave a small cry and blacked out. The soldier carrying her looked down in disgust. _He_ wanted to kill her, but those weren't his orders. He transported back to the base and was met by another soldier carrying a little girl with dark blue hair. 

"Your mission successful?" The first asked.

"Yeah. We killed off her village like ordered. But we haven't caught the chief yet. How did yours go?"

"As well as can be expected. It was a piece of cake. Her parents didn't even see it coming. Why we have to capture little girls is beyond me."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Soon they approached a throne room. Entering they walked to the throne and bowed. "We have what you asked for Master."

"Good. You left proficient signs for the survivors to follow?"

"Yes sir. They will know not to cross you if they want to see either alive."

"Excellent. " 

A tall man stood from the throne and walked down the steps. When he reached the bottom of them he stepped into the light, revealing his features. He had long gray hair and neon green eyes. He wore a dark green tunic and black hose. On his head was a crown of sorts.

The soldiers put the two girls on the floor and stepped back. The man looked down at them then snapped his head up, a snarl on his face. _"I told you they were not to be harmed!"_ he roared. 

"But sire, it was the only way to get them here."

"Enough. Get out of my site before I kill you."

The soldiers ran out of the room. The man stooped down and looked at the girls. The red head was starting to come around. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She started to cry until she saw the man. She launched herself into his arms. He was taken aback by this.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yes. I want my Mommy."

"Why are you hugging me then?"

"Because you're my grandpa." The man jerked back. But the little girl was looking up at him with big teary eyes. He felt his heart soften. "That's right little one." He realized with a start that he did look just like her grandfather, except for the eyes. But he figured that the blow to her head might have jumbled things slightly.

"Talpa. Come here." He commanded. In a moment Talpa appeared. 

"What my I do for you my Lord?"

"I want you to set up rooms for the two girls. And make sure they are nice."

"But sire, aren't we holding them captive?"

"No. They are to be treated with respect."

"But Alligar"

"_Enough!_ From this moment on they are both my granddaughters."

"But"

"Do you dare question me?!"

"No sire. I shall do as you command." And with that Talpa disappeared.

By this time the blue-haired girl started to stir. She sat up and the first thing she said was "You have cool eyes!"

Alligar started to laugh. "What do you remember little one?"

"About what?"

"Anything before now?"

"There was something before now?"

"Hmm." Alligar started to think to himself. _She must have gotten amnesia. Well now I won't have to fix her memory. This is great! I now have two heirs to my throne and don't have to even think about passing it on to Talpa. He is incompetent, and won't follow my plans as to what needs to be accomplished._

He looked down both looking up at him. "What are your names?"

"I'm Mia . . . Mia . . . I don't remember the rest. But I'm Mia." The red head said proudly.

"My name is Kayura." The blue-haired girl said. Then she yawned. Mia followed.

"Let's get you to your rooms so you can sleep."

When the girls were tucked in he went back to the throne room. But someone stayed back at the girls' rooms. Talpa stood staring at them and brooding. "They will get in the way. This will ruin everything. Watch your backs, girls. Because when the time is right I will get rid of you." He promised, then walked away to add this change into his plans.

As the years went by the two girls grew up. Everyone liked them, or learned to like them. Those who didn't like them didn't dare say anything. Alligar was a ruthless tyrant, but had a soft spot for the two girls. Four teens were added to the regiment, but they didn't have the same status as the girls.

The teens were Sekhemet, Anubis, Dais, and Cale. They ended up training the girls somewhat. The two groups ended up competing for Alligar's attention. Mia, and Kayura were always ahead, so the two groups were bitter towards each other for the most part.

Talpa used this to get the future warlords on his side. But he saw potential in Kayura. He added her into his plans, whether it was willingly or not he didn't care.

So when Alligar left to conquer a different world, Talpa saw his chance. 

"Mia I'm leaving you and Kayura in charge. Watch out for Talpa. I don't trust him."

"Don't worry Papi. We don't trust him either." Mia had gotten into the habit of calling Alligar Papi. Kayura nodded, "We'll keep everything in line. The mortals won't even know what hit them. By the time you come back we'll have the Earth conquered."

"That's right. We'll keep the armors from getting together. Then they won't even matter." Mia agreed.

Alligar kissed each on the cheek and left with his army. The minute Talpa was sure Alligar was out of reach he attacked Mia and Kayura. The warlords helped him. Talpa dragged Kayura off to Badamon. She was kicking and yelling obscenities the entire time. It took 10 soldiers to get her there.

Talpa and the Warlords kept Mia in line. "You my dear will be useful."

"I can't tell you how good that makes me feel." Mia sneered.

"I know the Ronins will try to stop me, so you are going to be my bait."

"Your crazy! What makes you think I'll corporate?"

" If you want Kayura to survive you'll corporate. Take her away to the dungeons. When I'm ready we'll bring her out."

"Damn you!" Mia yelled as she was taken away. "I'll get you somehow Talpa!"

Mia was thrown into the dungeons to wait till she was needed. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I don't own the Ronins. Just Alligar and the story plot. 

I would appreciate any feedback you could give me. send it to Sarah_koan@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 1

A Twisted Destiny 

A Twisted Destiny

By: Kallie

Chapter 1

Dr. Koji looked up as the sky darkened. The clouds had turned a funny greenish-black. He sighed; these were the signs he'd been trying to ward off. The dynasty was attacking Earth. 

"Guess this means I have to go find those young men to help them. This would have been easier if Mia hadn't disappeared." Tears came to his eyes as he thought about his granddaughter. "Well I had better get moving. There was that young man with the tiger I have to meet." 

Dr. Koji got into his jeep and drove to Toyama. It was total chaos. He ended up getting out and walking when his car stopped working. He walked a few blocks before he heard voices.

"Come on where is he?"

"Cool it Kento. Ryo's coming."

"Yeah but I'm hungry!"

"When aren't you."

"Hey!"

Dr. Koji rounded the corner to discover 4 boys in sub armor. "This was easier than I thought." He muttered to himself. "Hey mister!" 

Dr. Koji jumped five feet in the air. He turned around to see a fifth boy in red and white sub armor. "What are you doing? You should be getting out of here."

"Well young man, I'm here to help you and your friends."

"Hey Ryo who's that?"

"Some crazy guy who thinks he can help us, Rowen."

"Ryo! Don't say things like that! Why don't we listen to him and see what he has to say."

"Fine Cye."

"Thank you. My name is Dr. Koji. I research ancient myths. And the armors particularly interest me. I know who you each are, and I know whose attacking. I'm willing to give you room and board, and to help you on your quest. "

"That's real nice of ya mister. But why are you involved in this?" Kento asked.

"I have a score to settle with the dynasty. They are the only clue I have to granddaughters whereabouts."

"Let us talk about this for a minute." Ryo said and turned away from Dr. Koji. 

"OK guys. What should we do?"

"I think we should trust him." Cye said.

"Cye you trust everyone." Kento replied.

"No I don't. Besides we don't even know who we're trying to fight. He does."

"He has a good point." Rowen said. They all looked at Sage, who hadn't said a word yet.

"Let's do it." 

"OK then." He turned to Dr. Koji. "We accept your offer. Thanks." 

"No problem. Now my car is this way." 

He led them to his car. As he drove back to his house he explained about the dynasty. He didn't mention Alligar, because he thought it best if they didn't know about him yet. He was certain it was Talpa who was doing this, because Alligar considered the armors a tiny detail and not important. 

When they arrived the guys gapped at the house. It was huge. Dr. Koji led them inside to their rooms. "When you're settled I'll order pizza. Then we can talk some more."

So the guys settled into a routine waiting for Talpa to send soldiers and attack the city. 

__

Meanwhile . . .

Mia punched the wall. She'd been cooped up in the dungeon for months. She was sick of it. Talpa let her out to fight the warlords, because he thought it great sport. Of course he stopped doing that once he saw that she was winning all the matches. 

Mia was worried about Kayura. She hadn't seen her since she was dragged off, but she'd heard screams during the first week of her imprisonment.

Finally Sekhemet came and escorted her to the throne room. Of all the warlords Mia liked him the best. He was almost tolerable. But he didn't know that. Of course he thought she was OK, but didn't dare say anything. He didn't mind Kayura either. 

"I suggest you don't make him mad, if you want this experience to be too painful." He whispered as they were nearing the door.

When they were in front of the throne Sekhemet bowed, but Mia stood glaring at Talpa. "Well, now Mia. Has your stayed in the dungeon dampened your temper?"

"Not a chance. I'm simply waiting." 

"Such a shame. Oh well. Now, Mia if you want Kayura to remain as she is you'll do as I say. I'm going to send my soldiers down to Earth to attack. Cale is going to set up the trap with you as the bait."

"What makes you think they'll even look twice at me?"

"Because no would be hero can resist a damsel in distress. As I was saying, your part in this is too yell for help and get them over to you. Then you'll spring the trap. A group of soldiers will be hiding and at your word they will attack. But you also need to attack."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know Alligar gave the both of you weapons. You have a power hidden in you that he was culturing. Besides I saw you beat my Warlords with my own eyes. I know you can fight."

Mia cursed under her breath. "Fine." She spat. Talpa grinned evilly. "Very good. As soon as you're changed, you will leave. And don't think about double crossing me. I'm watching you."

Mia shuddered at the thought of that. She was led off to a side room and given an outfit to change into. She did, and then was led away towards the portal to Earth.

__

In the city . . . 

They guys had felt an electric charge and decided to head to the city to be on the safe side. Dr. Koji stayed back at the house; he had research to do. The guys were walking around when they heard voices. This set them off since the city was deserted. They crept up on the voices, which were in a clearing in the City Park.

"When I get out I'm going to hurt you so much!"

"I'd like to see you try." An arrogant male voice said.

"If you weren't such a coward you'd untie me. But then I guess your doing the smart thing because you know I'd win."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Does it sound like I am?"

"You know I'm enjoying this. I never liked you."

"Yeah, well the feeling is mutual." Mia watched Cale step too close to her and kicked him in side. 

She was hanging from a tree. Her hands tied above her head, and her feet dangling about 4 feet from the ground. Cale stumbled back clutching his side. 

"Grrr. I don't care what the orders are. You're going to pay for that." Cale was supposed to leave now, but decided to get the last word in. He stopped himself from strangling her and got an evil smile.

"Have fun waiting for the weaklings. I'm sure they can't wait to rescue a damsel in distress. "

"I'm not a damsel in distress! And just for that I'm not going to make a sound. I don't care how long I hang here!"

"Well then I guess your friends out of luck isn't she."

"Damn you!" 

They both turned their heads at the sound of a branch breaking. "Well this is my cue to exit." and Cale disappeared.

The Ronins watched as Mia hung there swearing. "What are we waiting for? Let's go rescue the lady." Kento whispered.

"Kento can't you smell a trap?" Sage asked. Kento shrugged, and went charging out into the clearing. The others slapped their heads.

"Kento you idiot!" Cye yelled. But they followed him anyway.

Mia looked up at them. As they got nearer they saw her outfit and blushed. Mia was wearing a black skirt about 2 inches above the knee with slits on both sides. She was wearing a white sports bra with a black vest over it. Ankle high brown boots and an armband with a phoenix on it completed her outfit.

Mia glared down at the guys. "How are we going to get her down?" Ryo asked.

"Here's an idea, you can climb up the tree and cut me down." Mia snapped.

"Rowen you do it."

"What why me?"

"Because your good with heights."

"Thanks so much guys." Rowen muttered as he climbed the tree and cut Mia's bonds. She landed gracefully on her feet. Rowen jumped down next to her.

Mia looked up and realized they had enclosed her. She looked around with an angry glance and then yelled out "Get out here you no good tin cans!" 

The Ronins found themselves surrounded by dynasty soldiers. "We've been set up!" Cye yelled. "Ya think?" Mia said. 

The soldiers attacked and Mia stepped back. As far as she was concerned her part was done. But Sage saw her and attacked. Mia jumped out of the way and flipped over him. When she landed Sage knocked her feet out from under her. Mia landed on her back, but she flipped Sage over her when he leaned down to deal with her. Mia flipped to her feet and turned to continue fighting. Sage ran at her but she jumped over him again.

She hadn't noticed that the others had finished off the soldiers, because there weren't very many. Mia ended up jumping into the middle of the group. Sage came up behind her and she realized that she was surrounded.

"Well you're certainly not a damsel in distress." Cye commented. 

"What do we do with her now?" Kento asked.

"We take her back to Dr. Koji." Rowen answered. Ryo went behind Mia and bound her hands together. Then he scooped her up and carried her.

"Put me down!"

"Not on your life."

Mia struggled and tried hitting Ryo with her hands but to no avail. "Stop struggling or I'll drop you."

"I think that's the point Ryo." Sage said with a smirk. Ryo shot a glare at Sage, but accidentally dropped Mia. She wasn't ready for it and landed on her butt.

She glared at Ryo and jumped up. "I'm outta here." She said and sprinted off. Her hands were tied behind her, but not very tight. She broke the rope and ran out of the park. She was now in the city and running blindly. She made enough turns and was ahead far enough to loose the Ronins. The problem was she also got lost. She rounded a corner and tripped over something. She looked down to see a skateboard. A little kid sat a few feet away from it crying in fear. 

Mia walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know where my parents are, and there's no one else in the city." 

"Aw. Poor baby." Mia snapped up her head at the sound of a voice. She glared at the speaker who was hidden in shadows.

"Back off spider boy." Mia snapped. 

"How'd you ever guess it was me." Dais said sarcastically, while stepping out of the shadows.

"Lucky guess. Now what do you want?"

"You didn't finish your job. And I was checking to make sure there was no one left in town. But looks like we missed one. It's your turn boy." Dais said and stepped toward the boy. 

Mia stepped in front of the boy. "You leave him alone."

"Whose gonna make me?"

"You never learn do you? Who do you think is going to make you pay? Me of course."

" I'd like to see you try. You're weaponless and outnumbered. While I have my armor. You don't have a prayer at winning."

"Assumptions lead to mistakes, Dias. But if you want this boy you're going to have to go through me first."

"Why are you protecting him? What's he to you?"

"Motherly instincts. Besides this is not what Alligar is trying to do. Enough talk, let's fight."

Mia pulled a pair of jittes out and stood in a defensive position. Dias got his weapon ready and attacked. Mia had just enough time to push the boy out of the way and get her blades up.

The Ronins turned a corner and saw Dais attack Mia. She lifted her head and saw them. "Get him out of here." She yelled, and they noticed the boy staring at them. Kento ran over and grabbed the boy.

Mia pulled back and Dais attacked again. She flipped into the air and landed behind him. She quickly ran over and roundhouse kicked him in the head. Dais appeared dazed. But Mia turned around and put her jittes up as a clash of metal was heard. 

Mia swiped at Dais' face at caught him off guard. She did a number of rapid kicks and hits with her blade ends. Her last kick unarmed Dais and she put her sword to throat. He wasn't wearing the helmet. 

"Get out of here. The boy's mine now." Mia said in a dangerously low voice. 

"I'll report this to Talpa, and we'll be back. And this time Alligar isn't here to save you."

"Coward! The only reason Talpa made a move is because Papi left. When he returns do you seriously think he's going to just sit there and do nothing? You're a disgrace to the dynasty."

Dias glared at Mia and disappeared. She stood looking at where he'd been a moment longer then turned to the others. But she only saw four armored figures. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the little boy.

Ryo caught Mia and picked her up before she hit the ground. He looked over at the boy. "Hey kid, what's you name?"

"Yulie."

"Nice ta meet you Yulie." Kento said. "Now let's get back. I'm hungry." The others laughed and headed back to the car. They now had two new additions to the group. A lost little boy and a girl their age with seemingly mixed loyalties. 

"Well we certainly have a lot to tell Dr. Koji." Cye commented on the ride back.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So do you like it? Please give me feedback. 

The only character in this whole story I own is Alligar. The Ronins aren't mine.


	3. Chapter 2

A Twisted Destiny

By: Kallie

Chapter 2

When the jeep pulled up outside the house Dr. Koji ignored it. For the moment it meant that they were alive and kicking. He figured that if one was injured or had died, they would have run in immediately. Besides he was busy researching the legend again, looking to see if he'd missed something. He didn't expect what happened next.

Kento barged into the room yelling, "We got new people." Dr. Koji looked up to see Kento and Cye, a little boy at their sides. The boy smiled shyly up at him. "Hi."

Dr. Koji looked at Cye and Kento questionably. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Yulie."

"Well it's nice to meet you Yulie." Dr. Koji looked up as the rest of the guys walked in. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. That was because Rowen and Sage had stood in front of Ryo. 

Yulie let out a HUGE yawn. "Cye why don't you put Yulie in the extra bedroom."

"Right. Come on Yulie." Cye left with Yulie. It was then that Dr. Koji noticed Mia. He looked at them. "Explain. Now."

The guys looked at each other and said at the same time "You tell." Dr. Koji rubbed his temples. "OK, first off who is she?"

"We don't know." Kento said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Well we kinda had a run in with the dynasty and didn't have time to get her name." Rowen said sheepishly.

"Start at the beginning and tell me _everything_ that happened today." And so he got the story, as the Ronins knew it. When they were done Dr. Koji stared at Mia. "She looks just like . . . "

"Just like who?" Cye said walking into the room. "No one." Dr. Koji said quickly. "Now lest get her into a bed. I want one of you to watch her until she wakes up. When she does get the rest of us." 

The guys looked at each other. Finally Rowen volunteered to go first. He took Mia from Ryo and walked her to the only available room. He set her down on the bed and grabbed a chair. He sat there for awhile wondering what to do. He heard the rest of the guys getting ready for bed. Finally he grabbed a book from the bookcase across from the bed.

About midnight Sage came in and relieved him. His watch was just as uneventful as Rowen's. He got to watch her sleep, which was kinda interesting cause she kept thrashing about and murmuring. To keep himself awake he tried to guess what she was saying. 

In the morning Cye took his place. Cye was just settling down when Mia started to stir. Cye sat down and waited. 

Mia sat up and blinked groggily. After a moment she noticed she didn't know where she was. She was instantly awake and her first thought was _I'm with the enemy_. She looked around and saw one of the guys from earlier. 

Cye smiled at her when she looked at him. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Mia stared at him. Was he actually concerned about her? Naw, it couldn't be. 

"Excuse me." Cye waved his hand in front of her face. "Are you OK?" Mia's hand snatched his. She was trembling. Talpa and the others had fed her lots of horrible tales about people who'd been captured by the enemy. Mia did the only thing she could think of. She screamed, Long and loud.

The guys heard the scream and came running from various parts of the house. They burst into the room to see Mia scrunched up by the headboard. He was frantically trying to reassure her. Mia saw them run in and thought _oh god! I'm done for._ She caught herself and decided to be courageous. 

She pulled herself up and glared at everyone. Just then the little boy from earlier and an old gentleman walked in. Mia relaxed slightly when she saw the little boy. At least she'd kept him safe. 

"Hello miss." The old man said.

Mia looked at him, but then everything Alligar taught her came back. "Hello sir." At this point the little boy ran at her and jumped into her arms. "You're OK. I was getting scared that you might not wake up. Ryo was worried too." 

Mia turned to look at the guy Yulie pointed at. He blushed. She turned back to the kid and chuckled when he continued to ramble things off rapidly.

"Slow down kid. Let's start with an introduction."

"Oh, sorry. My name's Yulie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yulie." And before she could say anything else Yulie continued. "And that's Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Cye." She looked at each one as Yulie pointed them out. She turned back to him and said, "Well Yulie, would you like to know my name?"

He nodded.

"I'm Mia."

"What's your last name?"

Mia looked taken aback. "I, I don't have one."

"Then what does everyone call you. I mean there has to be more than one Mia, isn't there?"

"Well . . . " For some reason Mia was hesitant to give her full title. But the gentleman rescued her.

"Yulie, why don't you go outside and play with Whiteblaze."

"All right." And he ran out of the room.

Dr. Koji turned to Mia and held out his hand. "My name is Dr. Koji." Mia stared at his hand for a moment. "It's all right I'm not going to bite." He said smiling.

"That's not what I'm afraid of." Mia muttered. Dr. Koji looked at her hard. "You poor girl. What did they do to you?"

Mia looked up startled. "Who?"

"Why the dynasty of course."

Mia opened her mouth to say something, but held back. "It's OK. Your safe now, we'll take care of them for you. Won't we boys?"

The guys all nodded. Kento even started to boast "They won't stand a chance against us. We'll get all of 'em."

"NO!" Mia shouted. "You can't."

"We have to. Their gonna destroy the world." Rowen said.

Dr. Koji stepped up "My dear, your exhausted still. You're not thinking clearly. The dynasty is evil, and we must destroy all of them, especially Alligar."

Mia felt her anger bubbling up. "NO! I won't let. What do you have against hi anyway?"

"He took my granddaughter from me." Dr. Koji looked her straight in the eye. Mia felt a tingle go up her spine. "She would have been your age. You look so like her mother."

"NO! Alligar _is_ my grandfather! I won't let you hurt him!"

Everyone took a step back at that. "You're not serious." Ryo said. 

Mia shot Ryo a look. "Why wouldn't I be." Ryo glared back at her. The two ended up in a staring contest. 

Dr. Koji stepped between the two. "My dear, I know you don't want to hear this. But we are going to attack the dynasty. You can either help us out, or we'll tie you up and leave you behind." 

Mia hung her head. "I'll help you. But once you're done with Talpa, I want you to leave the dynasty. I'll make sure nothing like this happens again."

"Very good. Now let's eat, and you can tell us about yourself."

Everyone filed out of the room and headed to the dining room. An odd silence hung over everything, until Yulie ran in. "Mia you can sit by me."

"All right."

They all sat down to eat. Dr. Koji looked at Mia expectantly. She cleared her throat and thought about what to say.

"Well, I'm from merry old England. I have two sisters and am the youngest." Everyone turned and looked at Cye. "You can't expect her to bare her soul if she doesn't know a thing about the rest of us."

Mia smiled gratefully at Cye. "Thank you. I'm afraid there's not much to tell. I don't remember anything before Alligar. I was always treated with respect, and sometimes fear. My friend Kayura's still there."

"Kayura? Who's that?" Rowen asked.

"She's my best friend and in the same boat as me. Alligar rescued us both. Like I said before I don't remember what happened, but Alligar told us our villages tried to kill us."

"And you believed him?!" Ryo yelled in disbelief. 

"Why shouldn't I have believed him?! He's a lot nicer than you are!"

Ryo looked away fuming. Mia gave him a glare while continuing to talk. "As I was saying. We have to rescue Kayura; she'll help us. But as soon as we kick Talpa's butt promise me you'll leave." 

"I'm sorry my dear, but we can't promise you that." Dr. Koji said giving Mia a sympathetic look. Mia hung her head," I understand." But inside she was planning what to do when that happened.

"Well dinner's done. Can we eat?" Kento whined. Cye gave Kento a sharp look but started dishing out the food. Everyone started to eat. The guys slowly went around and talked about themselves, even Dr. Koji joined in. By the end of it everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. 

Kento was in the middle of a story about his baby sister, when the lights went out. 

"What the Heck?" Was Rowen's remark. 

"Something's not right. Let's go check it out." Ryo commanded.

"Ryo you stay with Mia and Yulie." Dr. Koji ordered standing up.

"What?!" both Mia and Ryo yelled at the same time. Dr. Koji and the others left before they could say anything else.

"Well this is just great."

"I'm not anymore thrilled than your are." Mia snapped back.

"Can you guys please not fight. I'm scared." Yulie whined.

"I'm Sorry Yulie." Mia immediately apologized. "Why don't we go out by the lake? I'm sure there's more light out there."

Mia took Yulie's hand and walked him to the door. Ryo followed behind silently. They had just reached the lake when they realized they hadn't heard one animal yet. "Something's wrong." Mia whispered.

"Very astute of you Mia. " a voice behind them sneered. Ryo and Mia whirled around to see Talpa's head floating before them. 

"What do you want?" Ryo demanded. He stepped in front of Mia. She rolled her eyes at his back. 

"Well I'll start with the girl." Talpa hadn't seen Yulie yet, because he was hiding behind Mia. She slowly moved him into the shadows by the trees. Once he was there he hid in the trees and watched. 

"You'll have to fight me before I do anything willing for you." Mia shouted angrily. 

"Always do things the hard way. Oh well, let's make this quick shall we." Talpa sent a huge amount of energy out and it swept around Mia. She screamed in pain and started to black out. But the feel of someone grabbing her around the waist grounded her. The last thing she was before the pain overtook her was Ryo's face staring at her.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Well that's this chapter. Sorry it took so long. And sorry if it's short. I'm going to work harder on the next chapter and try to get it out in a week. But don't hold me to that. Once again I don't own Ronin warriors. 


	4. chapter 3

A Twisted Destiny

By: Kallie

Chapter 3

Yulie watched in horror as Mia and Ryo got sucked up in the power and disappeared. He stood where he was for a minute after the floating head disappeared. Then he ran as fast as he could back to the house. He saw the guys coming around the side of the house and ran up to them panting.

"Woah there Yulie. Where's the fire?" Sage asked with an eyebrow raised.

Yulie stood there panting. When he caught his breath he raised his head and everyone saw the horror on his face. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "He took them. They're gone." Yulie wailed.

"Who took who?" Rowen asked. 

"Ryo and Mia."

"Ryo took Mia?" Kento asked.

Yulie started to cry really hard. Cye made everyone else back up. "Yulie, calm down. What happened?"

In between sobs Yulie got out "A big floating head sucked them up in swirly stuff and they disappeared."

"What's he talking about? A floating head?" Rowen wondered out loud. 

Dr. Koji pushed past Cye. "Yulie this is very important. What did this floating head look like? Did they say his name?"

"Yulie shook his head. "He had white hair, and his face was hidden behind a really scary red mask." 

Dr. Koji patted Yulie on the head. "You did a good job Yulie. Now lets go inside." 

__

Meanwhile in the Dynasty . . .

Mia groaned and came to. She was getting tired of waking up like this. She looked around and grimly realized she was back in the dungeon. Over her imprisonment she'd come to think of it as hers. 

She stood up and proceeded to walk around the room. She got three steps before she tripped over something. She looked down to see what had tripped her, and found it was Ryo. She got up and kneeled next to him. He had a huge bruise on his cheek. She gingerly laid her hand over it.

Mia was shocked by the feeling she got. She snatched her hand away and sat there studying his face. _Why'd he do that for me? They would have been better off if I'd been taken away._ She wondered to herself. Just then Ryo groaned and rolled over. Mia stumbled back. 

Ryo opened his eyes and groggily sat up. He gave a start of surprise when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He looked around and saw Mia a few feet away looking startled. "Where are we?" 

Mia snapped back to herself. "In the Dynasty. Where else?" 

"Oh." They sat there in silence. Then Ryo stood up and started looking intensely at the walls.

"I've already scoured these walls, there's no way out." Mia said when she realized what he was doing.

"Well then what are we supposed to do?"

"We can sit here and save our strength."

Ryo started to pace back and forth. After awhile Mia snapped. "Would you sit down already! You're making me nervous."

"Sorree." Ryo said sarcastically.

Mia looked at Ryo out of the corner of her eye. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Ryo was utterly confused.

"Why'd you help me? You would have been better off if you'd left me."

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not right. Besides you're not that bad that I'd leave you to Talpa." 

Mia turned and looked Ryo right in the eyes. Their gaze held for several minutes, and in that time they came to an understanding. Somehow they both realized they had a lot in common. 

They both turned when the door opened. Talpa strode in grinning maniacally. " I do hope you've enjoyed your stay."

Mia just glared at Talpa. "Now don't give me that look. You brought this on yourself. And since you've both been so good, I have a proposition. "

"Like we're gonna do anything for you." Ryo snapped.

Talpa continued as if he hadn't heard anything. "I'll let you both stay in Mia's old rooms. But you each have to beat a warrior of my choosing." 

"We'll do it." Mia quickly replied. 

Talpa grinned. "I thought so." he threw a big pile of clothes on the floor. "I want you changed into those when I come back. You've got half an hour." And he walked out the door, slamming it on the way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryo demanded.

"Trying to give us an edge. My rooms are much better than this, in more ways than one." Mia threw Ryo his clothes. "Now put these on."

Mia gathered up her clothes and started to unbutton her vest. She stooped and looked over at Ryo who was staring at her. She blushed and motioned for him to turn around. "Don't peek." Mia quickly changed into her new outfit, which consisted of shorts, and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a braid, and wrapped the braid around the outside of her head. "All right, I'm done now. "

Ryo changed into his outfit while Mia had her back turned. His outfit was a long-sleeved shirt and pants. He then changed into his sub-armor. " So, now what?" He asked.

Mia was about to answer when the door opened again. Talpa and his warlords walked in. "I decided to speed things up. Let's go." 

Ryo and Mia were led down hallways and up a few stairs, before they ended up in an arena. Ryo was motioned forward. 

"Wildfire will go first. (AN: remember he's wearing his sub-armor) You will fight Anubis." 

The two walked into the arena. They got into position and waited for the match to begin.

__

Meanwhile, back at the mansion . . .

Dr. Koji sat Yulie down with a movie and White Blaze to watch him. He and the Ronins gathered in the office. 

"What do we do now?" Rowen asked. 

"We go back to plan one. We'll just have to find a way into the dynasty without Mia's help."

"Man this sucks! Just as I was starting to like her too." Kento shouted in frustration. 

"How are we gonna find a way into the dynasty? We don't know where to start looking." Sage commented.

"Actually we do. There's a place near here where the gateway between worlds can be opened by the right ones."

"So we have to go find it?" Cye asked.

"Exactly. I will stay and watch Yulie. But before you go you must find the Jewel of Life. It will help you open the gateway, and the jewel lies where the gateway is. I will give you a map, but you must hurry. "

"We're on it!" Kento said with enthusiasm. He ran out the door and the others followed, except for Sage. "I'll take the map Dr."

"Thank you Sage." Dr. Koji handed Sage the map. "And protect Mia. I believe she may hold the key to winning this battle."

"We will, don't worry." And Sage left. 

Dr. Koji looked down when he felt a small hand tug at his sleeve. "Where are they going?" Yulie asked.

"To find Mia and Ryo."

"Good, Mia's nice. I hope they're OK."

"Don't worry about it."

As the guys raced towards where the Jewel lay hidden, someone followed. When the guys stopped at a small shrine next to a lake, they seemed to reach a dead end.

"Aw man. There's nothing here." Kento whined.

"Patience Hardrock." A voice from behind them said.

"Ancient! Boy do we have a lot to tell you!"

The ancient stepped into the light; "I know all that has befallen you since last we met." He stepped to the shrine and placed his staff in a special slot. A path through the lake appeared to shrine in the middle. "Follow me." He said and started walking.

In the middle of the lake was a small shrine. The ancient walked into it and the Ronins followed. They went down a corridor with ancient armor lining the walls and ended up in a large room. At the other end was a podium with a large ruby looking jewel floating above it. They walked over to it and stood staring at it.

"Well, are you going to look at it all day?" the Ancient asked.

"No of course not. But, Umm, what do we do with it?" Rowen asked.

"First of all pick it up." The ancient said amusement clear in his voice.

Rowen blushed, "I knew that." He muttered. He reached over it grabbed it by its chain. "Very good." The ancient said. "Now, someone will keep it tied around their neck until you find one of pure heart. Don't give me those looks, you don't qualify because you have the armor."

The others nodded and turned around to leave, but they didn't take more than one step when Dynasty soldiers attacked them. "Oh great! Just what we need." Cye yelled. The soldiers surrounded them, but they started to fall. The Ronins looked up to see the warriors from the hall fighting the soldiers. They made quick work of the dynasty soldiers and the leader turned to the group. "Thank you." He said in a rusty voice. "Now we can rest. It's been so long since an owner of the jewel. Make sure nothing happens to her." and they all collapsed. 

The guys walked out of the shrine silently. When they reached the shore the Ancient placed his staff back in the slot and the shrine was hidden again. "I will open a gate to the dynasty for you. But hurry, your friends won't last long. And keep the jewel out of sight."

The Ancient raised his staff and the rings started clanging together. A loud rumbling was heard and a gateway appeared. When the guys turned around to thank the Ancient he was gone. 

"Man I wish he'd stop doing that." Sage said.

"Okay guys, whose gonna keep the jewel?" Rowen asked.

"You." Cye said. 

"Why me?"

"Because you already have it."

"Fine." Rowen put it around his neck and under his clothes. They walked to the gate and Kento opened it. Then they went through. They weren't ready for what they saw. They were met with a beautiful land that could have been ancient Japan. In the distance a large castle stood. 

"Our best bet is there." Sage said pointing. The others nodded and they started towards it.

__

In the castle . . .

Mia watched as Ryo and Anubis fought. Ryo started out strong and was wining, but Anubis surprised him and gained the upper hand. Ryo threw a punch, which Anubis blocked, but caught him off guard with a kick to the stomach. 

Anubis retaliated with a roundhouse kick and Ryo flew back a few feet. Anubis continued with a volley of punches and kick and within a few minutes had Ryo beaten. Anubis stood up grinning. He walked out of the ring and sat down nest to Talpa. Mia went and picked up Ryo. She dragged him to a chair and propped him up. "I'm sorry Mia."

"Shush, it's OK. He used to beat me too at first."

"Enough stalling Mia. It's your turn." Cale interrupted. Mia turned around and glared at him. "Fine!" She marched back into the arena and took a stance. Cale stood opposite her. He was grinning wickedly. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Mia just glared at him. The gong sounded and the fight started. 

Cale threw the first punch, which Mia blocked. She brought her leg up kicked him hard in the kneecap. His leg crumbled and he lost his balance. Mia threw a punch at his face but he blocked it and grabbed her arm. He twisted it and yanked her down. Mia rolled and turned around ready to fight. Cale was back in action. He ran towards Mia, but she flipped over him. Then she kicked out with her leg and knocked him down again. She sat on his back and hit him hard over the head. Cale lost consciousness and the fight was over.

"Very good Mia. I see you still have your touch. And since I anticipated this I have another warrior for you to fight. The score is tied, if you win this you get your rooms. But loose and its back to the dungeons. " Talpa sneered. He motioned and Sekhemet went to get the other warrior. He returned and Mia gasped when she saw who it was. 

The warrior striding towards her was Kayura. But she was dressed in a funny armor. Kayura bowed low to Talpa. "How may I serve you Lord Talpa?"

"Kayura no!" Mia yelled. "What have you done to her!" 

"Merely changed her for the better my dear. Now Kayura you're to fight Mia. She betrayed us."

Kayura glared at Mia with much hatred. " As you wish my Lord." And she strode into the arena. "I won't her." Mia said. "Then Wildfire over there might not last the night." Talpa replied. Mia turned to see Dais with a sword at Ryo's throat. "I also anticipated this, so I took precautions to make sure you'd listen."

Kayura pulled out a pair of jittes and stood ready. Mia sighed and pulled hers out. The gong sounded and they started to circle each other. 

Kayura shot forward aiming a kick at Mia's stomach. Mia easily parried. She threw a punch at Kayura's head. The two continued their even-matched fight for several miunutes. Then Kayura knocked Mia off her feet. Mia flipped to her feet immediately, but Kayura threw a volley of kicks and punches. Mia blocked as best she could, she took several blows. 

Mia backed away to get her barring. She felt someone behind her and instinctively lashed out. She whirled around and threw a punch, which found its target. Then she executed a roundhouse kick. Kayura fell, dazed. Mia used this to her advantage and knocked her out. 

"Very Good, Mia." Talpa praised. "As we agreed, you get your rooms." 

Mia glared at him and knelt next to Kayura. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive Me." she whispered. 

Sekhemet grabbed Mia's arm and Ryo's. He dragged them through twisting hallways to Mia's old rooms. "These will be your quarters for now. Guards will be posted at _all_ the exits. So don't try to escape." And with that he left.

Mia moved around her rooms enjoying the fact that she was home. Memories flooded her, but they were interrupted by a thud. She turned around to see Ryo collapsed on the floor.

************************************************************************

OK. Sorry it wasn't out in a week. But I had LOTS of projects to finish. I'll try to get the next one out sooner. Reviews are always welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins or any of the other characters in the show. 


	5. Chapter 4

A Twisted Destiny

By: Kallie

Chapter 4

Mia rushed over to Ryo's side. He was back in street clothes. He was clutching his ribs and sweat had broken out on his forehead. Mia moved his hands and saw his clothes were stained with blood. He had a small but deep cut. Mia moved Ryo to her old bed as quickly as she could. 

She grabbed a spare blanket and pressed it to his cut. Ryo was floating in and out of consciousness. Mia set about fixing him up. She wasn't a doctor, but she knew enough to stop the bleeding and keep it from getting infected. Next she got a washcloth and wet it down. She wiped his forehead and covered him up. 

Mia sat back somewhat relieved. No awkward questions would be asked for a while now. She pulled a chair up next to the bed. Since she had nothing else to do she stared at Ryo. _He really is good looking_ she thought._ Wait. Where did that come from!_ To keep herself from having anymore thoughts along that line, she went into one of the adjoining rooms and grabbed a book. She brought it back to her chair and started to read. Throughout the night Mia's schedule was reading, and tending Ryo.

As the mourning light filtered into the room Ryo opened his eyes. He looked around, and a second later sat bolt upright. He gasped in pain, and clutched his side. He slowly turned his head and took in the details of the room. His eyes fell on Mia, who had fallen asleep in her chair. She was using her book as a pillow, and had the rag one hand. 

Feeling someone's eyes on her, Mia groggily blinked her eyes open. She turned to see Ryo staring at her. "Oh, You're awake." He nodded. "How ya feeling?"

"OK."

"Good." And they lapsed into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Mia stood up after a while and put her book back in its' spot. She returned to see Ryo trying to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

Startled Ryo lost his grip on the bedpost and started to fall. Mia was at his side in a flash. "You need to rest yet." She reprimanded. Ryo grunted, so taking that as an answer she helped him back into bed. 

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"All right. I'll try to get you something."

__

The Ronins . . .

The Ronins had slowly but steadily made their way towards the castle. 

"So guys, what's the plan?" Kento asked.

"Umm, Sage you tell him." Rowen said.

"Me? You tell him Cye."

"But I don't have a plan."

"We're screwed." Kento muttered. "So maybe we should come up with a plan then?"

"Sure, OK. We'll sneak into the castle, find Ryo, Mia, and her friend, then sneak back out."

"Gee Rowen, that's a brilliant plan. Did you use your super high IQ on that one?" Sage replied.

"Shut up Sage! I don't hear you coming up with a better one."

"OK guys! That's enough." Cye interrupted. "We'll use Rowens' plan. We'll just modify it a little."

So the guys continued in silence until they got close to the castle. They sent Sage to check it out, and scope out possible points of ambush. After a few minutes he came back.

"There's a some kind of an entrance around that corner. It's not heavily guarded, we could take it." 

So Sage led the guys to the entrance. They made quick work of the guards, and crept down the hall. They came to a corner, and voices alerted them o stay hidden. They pressed close to the corner and listened in. A male voice was arguing with a female voice.

"Would you just listen to me and go give them their food?!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere near that traitor."

"Traitor? She's your best friend! Hell Kayura, she's practically your sister!"

" I don't care Sekhemet. I _hate_ her!"

"Why? What did she do to be branded a traitor?"

"Well . . . she . . . I don't know. But Master Talpa said. ."

"Since when do you listen to Talpa?"

"Shut up!"

"Kayura, if Talpa's right, then why do doubt him?"

A minute of silence passed before she answered, "Because deep down, I don't hate her, I hate him."

"Just go talk to her. What can it hurt?"

"Thanks Sekhemet. Your almost nice."

"Yeah, well, don't let anyone else find out. I have my image to uphold you know."

The guys looked at each other and waited until the footsteps had receded. They turned the corner to find the corridor split off into three separate hallways. "So which one do we take?" Cye asked.

"That one." Kento pointed to the middle one.

"Why that one?"

"Dunno. But it's as good as any other." Kento shrugged. So the guys followed that one.

They continued down that hallway for a ways. They stopped when they once again heard voices. This time they immediately recognized one of them.

"Badamon, why isn't it working?"

"She's too stubborn, Lord Talpa."

"She is essential to my plan. But she's beginning to doubt us."

"Well I warned you that her real memories would resurface."

"This would all be so simple if Alligar hadn't brought them here! But why can't I control her?"

"Your forgetting that she's part of the Ancient clan, plus Alligar taught her how to make very powerful shields. It took me that whole first week just to block her memories so we could alter them. I guaranty you that I can't do it again."

"How did Alligar get her to control her without magic?"

"He got her to trust him, plus he gave her free reign of the palace. He also didn't try to control her."

"Why can't we do that?"

"Because she'd kill you the instant we got rid of the spell."

"Good point. So what do I do with her? I need to make my move soon. Alligar is due home soon."

"I suggest, My Lord, since she's getting too unpredictable, that we use her energy along with the Armors' and Mia's to help us."

The guys edged away and retraced their steps back to where the corridor split off. They chose the left hand one this time. They walked a ways in silence, thinking over everything they'd just heard.

__

Back at Mia's rooms . . . 

Mia was waiting by the door to her rooms. She told the guards outside that they needed food. That had been over half an hour ago. Ryo had refused to stay in bed, so she'd helped him move out to the table in her waiting room. They'd passed the time by discussing ways to escape. 

A knock came, then the door was thrown open. Kayura came striding in, a try of food in her arms. 

"Here." She thrust the food at Mia. Mia stood up and walked to the table. She set it down near Ryo. Then turned back toward Kayura. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how's your head?" Mia asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine."

"Well, that's good." Mia noticed the necklace around Kayura's neck. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"Talpa gave it to me."

"May I see it?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean, it's not like you never taken it off before." 

Kayura gave her a funny look. "Actually, I haven't taken it off before."

Mia's eyes widened, and then she stared at the necklace for awhile. Finally, understanding dawned on her face. "Kayura take the necklace off."

"I don't think so."

"Kayura just trust me and take off the necklace."

Kayura hesitated a moment, then nodded and reached for the necklace. Her head was screaming not to, but for some reason she trusted Mia. She grabbed the necklace and started to lift it off her head. She got it to her ears before she started to moan in pain. She couldn't lift it past her eyes, it was too painful. So Mia ran over and quickly pulled it off her head.

Kayura screamed in pain, and blacked out. Mia watched in amazement as the necklace turned from a shiny gold to a dull brass, and finally to dust. Just then the guard burst in. He looked at Kayura, who was on the ground groaning. He briskly walked to her but she waved him off.

"It's all right. You can leave." He nodded and left.

Kayura stood up shakily. She looked at Mia with tears in her eyes. She ran over and gave Mia a hug. "I'm so sorry." Kayura sobbed. Mia just returned the hug. When Kayura was all done crying Mia briefed her on their situation.

"Oh, by the way, this is Ryo." Mia introduced. Kayura smiled at him. "Nice to meet you."

Ryo nodded back at her. But Kayura turned back to Mia. "We have to get hold of Alligar. He needs to come back."

"Your right he does. But until then we can give Talpa hell." Mia grinned. "It'll be just like old days."

Kayura laughed. "Yes!" She stood up and moved towards the door. "Come on, let's go."

"Umm, Kayura? We have to take Ryo with us. And he's injured."

"So? Just help him along. Once we get close to the throne room we'll stick him somewhere till we can come back and get him."

"What! You're not stashing me anywhere! I can still fight! I'm Wildfire, I'll just armor up."

"Mia, _dear_, you neglected to mention he was a Ronin."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"How convenient." Kayura commented dryly. She opened the door and motioned them in front of her. "Come on let's move it." Mia walked in front of Kayura, while she (Mia) was helping Ryo. Once they were out of sight and hearing of the guards, they dropped the pretense of Kayura escorting them anywhere. They headed toward the throne room.

On the way there they turned a corner and bumped into someone. Actually four someones. They picked themselves up and once they realized they knew each other, relaxed.

"Man, we've been looking all over for you." Kento stated.

"Mia, do you know them?" Kayura asked.

"Somewhat. They're the "big bad Ronins" Talpa's so scared of."

"But I'm not scared of them Mia." Talpa's voice boomed at them. The next thing they knew, they were transported to the throne room. "Welcome, guests. I hope you've enjoyed your stay."

The group of allies remained silent. _Sigh._ "If that's the way you're going to be let's just fight and get it over with. But you're no match for me."

"Wrong!" Mia's voice rang out in the room. "We're more than a match for you. You're tyranny is at an end Talpa. You've disobeyed orders, enslaved the _true_ rulers granddaughters, unjustly invaded the Mortal realm, and have been a royal jackass. " Mia stood panting after her triad. You could tell she was pissed. 

Kayura came up and stood beside her. Ryo followed her example, and the others soon followed. During Mia's little speech she had started to softly glow. While she stood there glaring at Talpa the glow got stronger. Soon she was giving off an extremely strong reddish-gold light. The jewel of life responded to it. It floated from under Rowen's sub-armor and over to Mia. It rested around her neck and formed a sort of armor around her. 

Her "armor" consisted of an off the shoulders, fitted top, that was a deep green color. It also included black pants and boots. She had a sword scabbard around her waist, but the weapon was in her hands. Mia expertly twirled the sword around.

"We will defeat you Talpa." Her voice rang out again, but this time due to the power flowing through it. "You don't even stand a chance."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey all! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out. But I had a MAJOR case of writer's block. I hope you like this chapter; I'm kinda iffy about, so any feed back would be great. Thanks. Oh and the same disclaimer as before.


End file.
